Modern passenger aircraft are designed such that carry-on luggage is primarily stored in stowage bins above the seats. These stowage bins may extend in a longitudinal direction of the fuselage forming two or more stowage bin rows in the fuselage. For example, two such rows may extend over the window seats, one on each side of the aircraft. Two additional rows may extend in the middle of the fuselage over the center seating area.
Typically, each stowage bin is formed as a separate unit, which includes a frame and a stowage bin bucket supported by the frame. The frame surrounds the bucket and is attached to the fuselage. The frame is usually a standalone component with three or more sides or panels. For example, a frame may include two side panels on each side of the stowage bin bucket and a back panel interconnecting and providing support to the two side panels. The back panel may be used for attaching to the fuselage. Loads generated during operation of the stowage bin bucket may be transferred from the stowage bin bucket to the side panels, then from the side panels to the back panel, and finally from the back panel to the fuselage. In some designs, the loads can be transferred directly from the stowage bin bucket to the back panel, and then from the back panel to the fuselage As such, the frame needs to be mechanically strong to support the weight of the stowage bin bucket, the carry-on luggage placed into the bucket, and other forces generated during various operating conditions, such as acceleration and vibration. The weight of such a frame typically represents a significant part of the overall weight of the stowage bin system. It is highly desirable to reduce the weight of any aircraft component without sacrificing their performance characteristics.